1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device such as an inkjet printer, for example.
2. Related Art
A known conventional liquid ejection device is provided with a carriage for mounting a recording head as a liquid ejection head for ejecting ink (liquid) onto a long sheet (recording medium), and a rod-shaped guide shaft for guiding the reciprocal movement of the carriage by sliding against the carriage. In such a liquid ejection device, both end parts of the guide shaft in the movement direction are supported by two plate-shaped frames disposed on both sides of the guide shaft in the movement direction. Oil, grease, or another lubricant is applied to the guide shaft in order to smooth the sliding between the carriage and the guide shaft.
However, as the sheet increases in size, the distance between the two frames in the movement direction increases, and the distance over which the guide shaft is supported by the frames thereby increases. The guide shaft is thereby caused to flex under the weight or movement of the carriage.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-266850, a middle support member for supporting the center portion of the guide shaft in the movement direction is provided to supplement support of the guide shaft by the frames, in order to suppress flexing of the guide shaft such as described above. The distance in the left-right direction between the sites where the guide shaft is supported is thereby reduced in comparison with a case in which the guide shaft is supported solely by the frames. Flexing of the guide shaft is therefore suppressed.